


Go on and kiss the girl

by shaerin____s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is here like ten seconds, Changbin is tattooed, Changbin work at an aquarium, Don't Read This, Felix is also here for a hot minute, Hyunjin doesn't even appear yet, Hyunjin's hair are PINK, I can't speak English sooo..., I may never update this, I still don't know if I'm going for a cute or a darker story, I wrote the first chapter at 2AM, Inspiration came while listening to Chase Holfelder cover of Kiss the Girl, M/M, May get dark again depending on my playlist mood I guess, Mina (from Twice baby) is here too !, Minho have red hair, Minho is a mermaid, No Smut, also it's my first time posting anything so be nice pls ;(, are they mermaid or sirens ? you tell me, because we all love tattoo artist Binnie, but if you know Chase's covers then you know this was going to be pretty dark at first, but just a bit so don"t be too hopeful, but the first chapter is the same for both, but wait for him if a decide to update, even tho he's in denial at first, hyunjin is too, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag man, idk what happened but it turned out kinda fluffy ?, it's very light but still, jisung is only mentioned, just Changbin simping over Minho, literally nothing happen, maybe I'll write both, maybe a bit of kissing here and there, oh ! again, oh fuck i forgot, oh plus, some fluff ?, the three meet, the words "thing" and "creature" are used too often I'm sorry XD, this as absolutely no plot, yeah ur gonna suffer, yes The Little Mermaid song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaerin____s/pseuds/shaerin____s
Summary: « Do you, like… have legs ? » he asked. « You know when you dry yourself, like the mermaids on this show, H2O or something ? »He was seriously asking this thing if it watched H2O… but before he could start doubting his own sanity the thing made a sound that sounded a lot like a huff, or a laugh. Was it laughing at him ? And oh that damn smirk…« Wait… did you just- do you understand ? »Changbin is in love with the ocean. Changbin is also lonely, bored, sad... So when Mina ask him to do something for her he is quick to comply even if the situation seems fishy. And in fact it is. Literally.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Or AU where Minho and Hyunjin are mermaid and Changbin work at the most boring aquarium in the world. Expect it's not.I am so bad at summaries sorry XD
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Pretty Nice

**Author's Note:**

> hum... hi ?  
> So, this is my first fic.  
> It's bad, I know. But I really want to improve my writing and my English so I though that posting this would be a good way to do it.  
> Maybe it's not
> 
> In case if wasn't obvious : English is not my first langage and I have no idea where this is going, like seriously I wrote this impulsively at 2 or 3 AM. 
> 
> **in case you didn't read the tags : quick mention of suicidal though by drowning so if you're triggered by this, please don't read, it's extremely light but better be safe than sorry

Changbin’s job was boring. No other word could describe it better.  
All he did all day was walking around the park yelling at kids to not tap on the tanks and trying to prevent stupid teens from going over the barriers. A lot of time he had though about letting them go inside just to see what would happen, just to be entertained. But he also didn’t want to lose his only income because someone had died under his watch. 

This was not what he had planned when he’d got out of uni with a degree in marine biology and the dream to become an aquarist. But here he was, stuck here, bored and hating this job more and more everyday. 

At first he had though it was normal for him to not have much to do, after all he was new but as the time passed he realized that this was it. This was all he would do for the rest of his life. Or at least until he had enough money to pay off his student loan and move out of his shitty appartement, move out of the city, move out of the country if he needed to. 

One of the only, if not the only, benefit of his job was that he could stay after mostly everyone else was gone. He could walk around the empty park, put his hand on the tank and watch the creatures that fascinated him so much. He was always mesmerized by the way the sea turtles moved with such grace in water, the way sharks opened their mouth to reveal a set of sharp teeth. Sometime he just wanted to act like a stupid teenager, jump inside a tank and never get out again, let the water surround him, carry him, rock him to sleep and make sure he never woke up by eventually drowning him

He was cut short in his morbid fantasy by the voice of one of his coworkers that was calling him 

« Hi Mina » he smiled. Mina was an educator and spent most of her time teaching about marine animals to groups of brat. Those on whom Changbin had to pretend to get angry, so they would stop touching everything.

It was weird that she was here, usually only a few people stayed after the park closed and Mina was not one of them, her day ended way much earlier.  
But honestly Changbin didn’t mind, he liked Mina. She was nice. Nowhere near a friend, he had no friends. She was just a coworker, but she was nice. 

« Hey » she smiled back at him. Nice. « What are you doing ? » 

« Oh… hum, just taking one last tour of the park to make sure everything is in order. And taking the opportunity to look at them in peace » he added while pointing to the turtles in the aquarium with a nod.

« They’re fascinating right » Mina smiled again her eyes lost somewhere in the water. 

«Yeah… yeah they are… » 

Changbin had no idea how long they stayed here, just looking at the animals in front of them. He knew it was most likely already dark outside, that he needed to go back home and that he had thirty minute of subway to his appartement but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He liked it, just be here in complete silence with Mina, it felt peaceful, it felt nice.

Eventually Mina snapped out of the hypnotism first, turning toward Changbin she smiled again placing a hand on his shoulder to bring him back. 

« So, why are you here ? » he said mirroring the question she asked him earlier

And suddenly Mina’s smile faded a bit, it seemed forced like she was hesitating and suddenly Changbin knew it was not going to be nice anymore. 

« Hum, one of the cameras broke and we need someone to fix it » 

His first though was that it was weird. Why would she ask him to fix a camera ? She could do it, plenty of people could do it…? 

He voiced his though out loud and her smile twitched again as if the was getting annoyed at Changbin’s demur. 

« I- I kind of forgot how to do it ? » she confessed shyly « I know we are supposed learn how to take care of everything inside the tanks in school but it’s been a long time and I’m afraid I might fucked up everything» 

Changbin had to admit this was a pretty good reason. Practically everyone in the park must have left, but he was still feeling honored she came to him because that meant she trust him right ? And right now Changbin desperately needed to feel like someone trusted him with some kind of responsibility. 

«It’s okay ! It’s normal to forget when you don’t have the opportunity to practice »

Her usual bright smile returned almost instantly and Changbin realized that he really liked it better when Mina was smiling. 

« So you will do it ? » she questioned visibly hopeful 

«Yeah, yeah of course, just tell me which tank it is and I’ll do it » 

Changbin felt like he was getting played with when Mina’s lips curled up in victory. At the same time he liked this smirk on her, it suited her, it was new compared to her usual soft expressions. Yes he was definitely getting played here, but he was also kind of whipped for this pretty girl so it was okay. 

« I think it’s better if I show you » Mina spoke again and this time, no matter how whipped he was, this definitely made Changbin suspicious. 

« Don’t make this face » she laughed. « It’s just that I think it’s a part you don’t know well and I don’t want you to get confused » 

He didn’t understood shit until Mina guided him to the part of the park which was currently under construction. Changbin had been working here for about a year and yet he had never set foot in this part of the park before.

« Why the hell would you need a camera in one of those tanks ? » he questioned Mina

« I don’t know either» she shrugged « the tank are empty anyway,. But I need it fixed before tomorrow morning or Sungjin will kill me » 

Sungjin, their superior, he was not a bad guy at all but damn he was too strict on the rules, Changbin couldn’t stand it. 

« It’s him who asked you to fix it ? » 

« Yes ! Right before leaving ! Like shit I have a life, and I think he does too but the guy could’ve asked tomorrow not ten minutes before the end of my day ! »

Ah so this explained why she was still here this late, Changbin though. 

« So, what I’m suggesting is that I leave you the key to the tank and you will close behind you. I know I should stay but I really can’t » Mina explained with a bit of culpability on her face. 

Changbin irritation at this confession must have been showing because Mina intently exclaimed «But I swear I will take you out to eat ! I mean- if- if that’s okay with you of course… » 

« Yes, yes ! » Changbin responded a bit too quickly « I would love to eat with you somedays » 

Mina smiled brightly again and they boy felt his heart skip a beat. She was so pretty…

« Well… great. So you know how to go inside right ? The camera is on your left, and please don’t forget to lock the door when you leave »

Changbin nodded as she was giving him the key. 

« See you tomorrow Changbin » 

And just like that she was gone. 

He sighed and started to walk toward the new building which was still covered in tarpaulins.The door was, well, massive to say the least. He didn’t know what kind of animals they expected in this but damn it must’ve been precious if they protected it like this.  
Changbin turned they key twice, and then typed the password which was commun to every doors in the park, not very smart but at least it was easy to remember. 

While he climbed the stairs to reach the platforms that gave access to the top of the tank Changbin inspected the inside. He knew there was nothing in it as Mina had said but he was still surprised that it was filled with water, plant and well everything needed to welcome an animal all while the building around it was still in construction. 

He scanned his surrounding, trying to see where was the camera Mina talked about.  
When he finally saw it he couldn’t hold back a swear. It was on a small and not that large platform and since the construction was still going the security fence were obviously not in place, meaning he would need to be extra careful if he didn’t wanted to finish inside the water. 

Well actually it would have been ironic to fall and drown just like he had imagine not even an hour before, he though while making his way to the camera. But it also would’ve been muss less poetic to fall by accident inside an empty pool rather than to willingly jump inside a tank filled with beautiful sea creatures. 

When he finally reached the camera he was expecting it to just need to be unplugged and plugged in again or if it was really serious, to change one or two pieces. After all Mina had said « broken » but what the meant was more like « fucking destroyed ». 

The camera was beyond any fixing, they needed a new one. This one looked like it had been hit by a baseball bat or something. But actually no, it had been more like, crushed ? Honestly Changbin couldn’t tell.

« What the fuck… » he muttered to himself 

And that’s when he heard it. A splashing, somewhere behind him. 

This shouldn’t have been alarming considering he was working in an aquarium but knowing the tank was suppose to be empty and seeing the state of the camera in his hands he though he had all the reasons in the world to worry. 

Changbin slowly turned toward the sound to try and see what could’ve been producing it. He liked to think it was an object from the site that had fallen or some shit like that.

He scanned the surface again, judging by the sound the thing must’ve been quite huge, he should be able to see whatever made that fucking sound and yet he kept on looking only at water, water, some rocks that were piercing through the surface, some red shit floating and more water.  
Then his brain clicked. Red.

« What the fuck » he repeated and he hated the way his voice got higher but damn he was scared 

He hesitated between running away or waiting for the red thing to come back to the surface.  
In the end curiosity got the best of him and he decided to stay while slowly moving back to the largest platform where he was out of reach and safe as long as this thing stayed in the water. 

His tired brain was doing its best to remember everything he learned during his biology classes. This red thing looked like hair, but he knew it wasn’t possible, nothing that lived inside the ocean had hair, it was slowing them down when they swam… Which meant that whatever this creature was it was certainly capable on going on land and most likely partially lived on it the same way sea lions did. No need to say that this conclusion didn’t appease him at all.

He tried to tell himself that if this creature was that dangerous it would have already attacked him, but when the thing appeared again, even closer this time, he was unable to stop himself from backing up a bit.  
Then it dived back into the deeper water again and this time Changbin saw it, what had produced this awfully loud sound. A huge red and blue fish tail that slapped the surface with a powerful and smooth movement. 

« What the hell are you » he gulped as if the thing could hear him.  
The first thing that came to his mind was « mermaid » but there was no way and just the though of it made him almost giggle. Why would a mermaid, something stray up from kids story, would be hidden inside the most boring aquarium in the world ? No way. 

And yet when a red flash passed before him, and then the second after the most fascinating creature leaned casually on the platform at his feet he couldn’t denied it any longer. Mermaid. 

Well actually judging by the features, more like merman, he though to himself. 

For a quick moment he was no longer afraid, he was just mesmerized.  
It was obvious that this thing couldn’t be a human, but at the same time it looked so… normal ? With his arms crossed on the platform to keep its head out of the water like anyone else would in a swimming pool and the smirk. Changbin just couldn’t move anymore. To get out of his fascination he tried to list every non-human characteristic of the thing laying before him, all the thing that should repulse him. Like the grayish skin covered in orange scales at some places, the gills on the thing neck that were almost hidden by unusually bright red hair, crossed by some blue strands. And of course the long fishtail where legs should have been.

« Hello…? » Changbin whispered trying to not scare the creature, even tho it looked a little too relaxed for his taste. 

He felt dumb when the thing didn’t bat an eyelash at his greeting. Of course it wouldn’t respond, but it looked so human that he though that maybe… 

« For fuck sake… what the hell are you ? And why the fuck are you in here » he spoke a little more loudly. It wasn’t like the thing would respond anyway and he needed to put words on the though that crossed his mind.  
He started to go back and forth on the platform, being careful never to turn his back on the thing still watching him.  
Did Mina knew about this ? Was that why she didn’t want to go inside to fix the camera ? And oh fuck, was this thing the one that crushed the fucking camera ? And most importantly what was this thing doing in here ? Did someone put it in here or did it came by himself ?

« Do you, like… have legs ? » he asked. « You know when you dry yourself, like the mermaid on this show, H2O or something ? » He was seriously asking this thing if it watched H2O… but before he could start doubting his own sanity the thing made a sound that sounded a lot like a huff, or a laugh. Was it laughing at him ? And oh that damn smirk… 

« Wait… did you just- do you understand ? » 

The mermaid tilted its head to the side with a confused expression much too human to Changbin liking. Maybe he was in denial but he refused to think of the creature as humanoid, he tried to look at it simply as a very intelligent animal, like he would look at an orca or a dolphin.  
But he had to admit that orca and dolphin didn’t have feature as beautiful as this thing. Every part of his- no it- it face, was simply perfect. Beautiful. 

Unconsciously he approached the beauty in front of him and the creature recoiled a bit which made Changbin stop immediately. Even though he knew it had nowhere to go it didn’t stop him from praying the thing wouldn’t dive right back into the water. 

« I’m sorry okay ? » he tried, approaching more slowly. He had no idea what made him approach when not even ten minutes ago he was scared to death, all he knew is that the creature was not going away, it was letting him approach with a curious expression. 

« That’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. And please don’t hurt me either, that would nice of you, okay ? » he was more than aware that he was talking to himself here but it helped him to calm down and he couldn’t repress the feeling that he… it, was understanding at least the intention behind his words. 

« There » he declared when he was finally sited less than three foot away from the water. He was no longer out of reach and he was painfully aware that if it wanted it could totally grab him right away, but that also meant he was now able to touch it and he was dying to do so. His biologist instincts were taking over, he needed to touch the skin of this thing to see if it was as smooth as it looked, see if the scales on its shoulder and face were rough or more slimy, if his hair were soft… 

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. He needed to know more about what exactly this creature was and where did it came from. He didn’t want to think of it but this thought kept coming back inside his mind, what if the creature didn’t came from the sea ? What if it was the aquarium that created it…?  
No it just couldn’t be. This type of science capable of creating hybrid didn’t exist.  
But until now mermaid didn’t existed either, a voice insisted inside his head. 

Now that he was nearer he could see a lot more details than before. For exemple the mermaid eyes were a supernatural green, it was obvious and honestly mesmerizing but what he hadn’t noticed was the pupils that were just two slits similar to cat’s one. The thing also wore an earring to its left ear, matching with the blue strands in its hair. And a necklace as well, Changbin noted. Those accessories made the creature even more human to his eyes and he really, really, hated it.

« The name’s Changbin by the way » he had no fucking idea of why did he said that but he did. And once again he didn’t expect any reactions and even less an answer. But against all odd the creature face lit up and he rolled his eyes as if searching in his memory for something long forgotten. 

« Minho » 

Changbin jaw dropped. No way, no way, no way… 

It was a simple word, pronounced with a perfect accent and yet he wasn't sure he had heard correctly. 

« Minho ? » he repeated slowly. And when the mermaid nodded in approval he almost felt euphoric. He had just COMMUNICATED with him, with Minho. 

« Minho… that’s a pretty name » he liked the way the name was rolling on his tongue, the way the mermaid face lit up every time he said it. 

« Changbin ? » Minho tried slowly, and this time his voice was a bit deeper and Changbin loved it. Right now he would’ve done anything to hear Minho say his name again. 

« You’re so pretty » he smiled

Minho tilted his head in confusion and Changbin caught himself thinking he looked a bit like a cat.  
Suddenly Minho extended his arm reaching for his wrist and Changbin felt adrenaline and fear rush trough his veins and yet he couldn’t move a muscle like he was paralyzed.  
And oh the relief he felt when he understood that Minho wasn’t trying to drag him in the water but was simply ghosting his delicate fingers over Changbin’s tattoos. 

The mermaid seemed mesmerized by the man body art and Changbin himself was hypnotized by the way Minho’s finger were tracing over his own tattoos without touching them, it felt like he saw them for the first time too, under a new light, even though they had been on his arms for years.  
The flowers looked new, he noticed the details of the dragon’s scales only now after Minho traced over it, the way clouds and flowers wrapped around each other. It felt all new to him. 

Minho had to stop his tracing at his forearm, Changbin sitting too far for him to go higher without having to move out of the water. The mermaid looked a bit disappointed and Changbin was painfully aware that the tattoo on his left arm went up to his pec, he was also very aware of the small tattoo on his nape and he was fighting against the need to toss his shirt aside and let Minho come dangerously close, because right now the though of Minho’s fingers ghosting over his chest and neck sounded heavenly. 

« Pretty… » Minho muttered suddenly. « Pretty. » he repeated this time with a deeper voice again while still looking at Changbin arms even though he stopped touching them. 

That’s the moment Changbin registered that Minho was tattooed too, just like Changbin both his arms were covered but the design of the tattoos were very different. In fact even the ink looked different but Changbin was unable to identify what it was exactly.  
Minho’s left arm was covered in some sort of writing and symbols set in red ink, meanwhile his right arm looked more « normal » the fish and sea weed that curled around his arm were not a precise as Changbin dragon and flowers but they were still easily recognizable and pretty. 

« Very pretty » Changbin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... you really made it until the end...? Seriously ?  
> well don't be shy, drop the comment please. I would love to read your though about this, if you have any criticism (please be nice or I will fucking cry / jk)  
> I have some ideas for a next part and maybe even an ending but I'm not too sure. So let me know if you want me to continue just so you can see Hyunjin or if you feel like this is enough torture for your eyes XD this can honestly just be read as a one-shot.  
> Anyway, thanks a loooooooooooot for reading and see you maybe next time I have a writing fever idk


	2. I suck at titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hum, hi ?  
> it's been a month or something since I posted the first chapter, and actually this one was finished some time ago (i don't even know how I managed to wrote between school and all of my other projects) but I don't know why I'm so nervous about posting it :/  
> but I decided to stop being a coward so here it is. 
> 
> (English is not my first langage, I always write at 2am when the caffeine finally kicks in and I don't have any beta reader so if you notice any mistake or have any kind of advice please feel free to share it it's always appreciated)

He didn’t liked it here. Actually he hated this place.

He didn’t hate humans, at least not all of them, but those one were particularly hateful.

He knew they would come back, and just as expected, right when Changbin had left the three of them where back.

Changbin.

He couldn’t help but smile while thinking of the human, he was… nice. And… pretty. He had heard this word a lot coming from humans when they looked at him but he never really understood it meaning. Until today. He was pretty. Changbin was pretty. Their tattoos were too.

« Minho ? »

He shivered. He didn’t liked it. When Changbin had said it, it sounded nice, but when the female human tried he didn’t liked it at all.

Minho… it was not really his name. His name was unpronounceable for humans he already knew it. But he liked Minho, it was the name his human had given him a long time ago.

« Minho » the human repeated as If he was dumb enough to show himself just because they knew his name.

He wondered how did they knew. He had destroyed the machine they used to watch him.

Maybe Changbin told them…?

No. Changbin was nice. Changbin was not like those three humans. When he had entered Minho could smell it on him, fear and sad. But Minho couldn’t remember how humans pronounced this word, but if he could he would have asked Changbin why he was so sad.

His human was sad too when he had first found him. Very, very sad. Minho had been sad too when his human was no longer here.

And he hated being sad. Anger was fine because it made you strong, being sad was being weak and Minho didn’t liked it.

« I guess it won’t come out » a voice said and he immediately tried to understand.

« We’ll need to send Changbin back then if he’s the only one it trust » it was the female human again. He didn’t understood anything beside Changbin’s name but he didn’t liked it at all. He hated her the most.

He quickly rose to the surface to try to see what was going on between the humans up there and he was not surprise to see two of them kissing.

It was always the same, the female one and the blonde male.

It was not very interesting, it was something both his people and human did, he used to do it a lot with his human. What was more strange however was the third human, the silver haired man. He looked younger than the two other,not by a lot but it was noticeable because of his demeanor. He was curious, _interested,_ it was obvious. Minho wondered why.

Was it the action itself that fascinated him, or the couple ?

Minho was too curious he knew it but since he was stuck here he tried to at least be productive and try to learn as much as he could about the creatures of the land.

After a moment the couple broke their kiss and the third human looked away, pretending to look at the surface.

« Minho we’re leaving ! » the woman screamed again. And Minho would have loved to be able to tell her to shut up, that his hearing was better than any human’s but sadly his human vocabulary was limited.

Instead he decided to stay at the surface, not minding if they saw him when they scanned the pool for the last time. When he was sure they saw him he did what his human had learned him so long ago. The gesture made no sense in his world but it was a different story for the humans.

And exactly as expected, when he raised his fist with only his middle finger still raised the woman gasped in shook. Meanwhile even though hey seemed surprised for a moment, both men laughed at her almost hysterically.

« Oh my god I love this guy » the blonde one laughed and it made Minho frown. He didn’t understand everything but he understood enough to know that this wasn’t quite the reaction he was expecting.

When they finally left, Minho allowed himself to relax for a bit.

He didn’t liked it here but once again it could’ve been worst.

The water was weird, it irritated his scales, the artificial lights were hurting his eyes every time he looked up, the plants here were sick but the worst were the sounds. At night, when everything was silent he could hear it, not very loud but just enough, the sound of animals being sad.Especially the orcas, they were the closest and saddest of them all and Minho could do nothing beside trying to sing a bit to console them but in here his voice was weak.

And he hated being weak.

But it could’ve been worst. He was not sad yet so it was okay.

To clear his mind he tried to remember a bit of the human words he used to use but it was a long time ago and since his human was gone he hadn’t had any proper contact with them until now.

_Changbin… Changbin was « nice ». Changbin was « pretty »._

_But Changbin was not « his »._

And that was all he could tell beside his own name.

Actually, there were some more that he remembered but he would never say it out loud, just in case the humans were still listening to him, because this was his and his only. So he just though about it really hard, he didn’t need to try and remember because these words were already engraved in his brain forever, but he still liked to say them every now and then, just case.

Changbin did not return the next day. Neither did he the day after, and even after one week there was no trace of him. But the other three humans they kept coming back every night trying to talk to him, calling him like they expected him to respond.

But Minho was determined not to give them what they wanted.

If he had food and enough water to swim, he could wait until the end of days, until these humans died of old age. He would still be there.

Until one night nobody came. So he just waited, listening to the other species trapped here complaining, when something dropped inside his own cage. And suddenly the only thing he could smell was fear, panic even, and blood. He was more than surprised by this agitation inside his new little world.

The decision to stay hidden behind one of the rock and wait seemed bitter to him.

Usually he was confident, being careful was not really in his habits, but here he didn’t knew what to expect at all and he hated it so much.

All he could hear was a frantic breathing and water being braced around. He immediately thought that it was an human that had just fell. Only one of them could be this panicked over water.

And so, deciding an human drowning was not that much of a threat, he left his hideout to get a better look.

When he came face to face with another mermaid he tried to hide his surprise, he wasn’t expecting the boy in front of him but if he trusted the other’s face, neither did he.

For a second he hoped that he was part of his shoals but he quickly saw from the other physical appearance that they weren't even from the same depths.

« Are you okay ? » he asked awkwardly.

It was a stupid question he knew it, the other was curled up at the bottom of the pool and looked like he was about to pass out from hyperventilating. He also noticed that the boy was pressing on a cut on his arm that produced red swirls in the water.

« Can I come closer ? » He asked. He didn’t want to admit it but he was actually starting to grow concerned.

Before the lack of response he took the initiative and closed the distance between them.

He would’ve liked to wait until the other had calmed down but he looked so panicked that he wasn’t sure if leaving him alone was the best solution.

« What’s your name ? »

Once again he was meet with dead silence and he sighed « You’re not the talkative type huh ? I’m not going to hurt you or anything you know, and since we’re stuck here anyway- »

« Hyunjin »

It was barely audible in between sobs and gasps but it was still here.

Minho frowned. Not because of the sudden interruption but because he wasn’t expecting a human name.

It was barely audible in between sobs and gasps but he was sure of what he’d heard.

« Is it your real name or-»

Hyunjin sobbed something about his parents being obsessed with humans and Minho nodded in comprehension. It was trendy among the mermaids that lived at the surface to give human’s names and a lot of the new borns in his shoals were named after humans.

But if he wasn’t mistaken Hyunjin came from deepest waters, maybe even the abyss, it was strange that his parents had any knowledge about the humans.

« Then you can call me Minho, I guess…. Can I ask you what happened to you ? »

Hyunjin started to shake again while crying uncontrollably and Minho wanted to punch himself in the face. Of course asking someone in the middle of a panic-attack what just happened to them was a fucking great idea.

«I’m really sorry » he mumbled. « Can I… can I touch you ? I would like to look at your arm, if that’s okay »

He waited for Hyunjin to nod to move the boy hand away from the wound.

At first he thought it was a cut from the net just like the ones he had the first days, but taking a closer look he could see that the cut was too deep and straight.

He looked up at Hyunjin face that was partially hidden by his long hair until now and was taken aback by his beauty but his surprise was quickly replaced by anger when the bruises on the boy’s face just confirmed his hypothesis.

« Did they do that to you ? » he asked maybe a bit more harshly than he would’ve wanted.

Hyunjin was still refusing to look him in the eyes but he nodded quickly and Minho just wanted to go and punch those bastards. He had knew Hyunjin for less than ten minutes and yet he felt strongly protective towards him. Maybe because he looked so delicate and easily breakable.

Considering anger was useless and wasn’t exactly the best option considering Hyunjin sensitive state he did his best to calm himself and focus on stopping the bleeding as best as he could with a piece of seaweed.

He scanned Hyunjin body in the search of another wounds that needed to be treated but the only thing he was meet with were some scratches and bruises that still made his heart sink a bit more every time.

When he looked up again he noticed Hyunjin was looking at him as well and he just smiled a bit, trying to dispel the awkwardness of the situation.

« Hum, it isn’t much but it will at lest stop most of the bleeding » he said while pointing nonchalantly at the makeshift bandage.

Hyunjin opened his mouth like he was trying to say something but the words were stuck in his throat and Minho started to panic when he saw that the boy was about to cry again.

« Please don’t. I mean if you want to you can but- please just try to breath. I’m so bad at consoling people I’m so sorry » Minho stammered while moving his hands around uselessly

Suddenly Hyunjin’s arms were thrown around his shoulders and neck and he stopping moving completely.

He hesitated for two seconds before hugging back. Hyunjin was warm. Actually he was burning up and it was almost concerning. Hyunjin was also very soft. Everything about him was soft, his personality seemed soft, his skin was soft, his hair as well, even his smell.

He would’ve lied if he’d said that after almost two weeks being all alone he wasn’t enjoying some physical contact. It was a bit awkward but he didn’t dare to let go because he wasn’t sure how long Hyunjin needed to stay like this. And in fact not even seconds later he heard the boy sobbing again against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you made it ! Congratulation !
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter was not what you were expecting because I'm disappointed about it myself and I will never stop repeating it but : I have NO idea where is this story going, so if you guys have some ideas or interaction you would like you can leave a comment here or dm me on my twitter @ulikeLALeeKnow but don't bother to follow or anything you'll never see me on the tl anyway XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me !


End file.
